Dawn of the Demons Progeny
by Dawn Mason-Cullen
Summary: This is an ORIGINAL work of fiction. Dawn is a young girl who is abandoned by her parents at a young age. She is found in an alley by a demon named Nikos. He decides to adopt her, but realizes he is in waaaay over his head. R&R Please!
1. Dawn

Standing in the street, he stretched his large black wings and flashed his fangs for the first time in thousands of years. He slowly drew up to his full six foot nine height and ran his hands over every part of him. He brushed the tips of his black nails over his long horns and through the thick main of long ebony hair. He ran his hands over his shoulders and then examined his 10 foot wings.

For the first time he noticed the weak little human who had summoned him. He immediately transformed into his human self and knelt, though it hurt his pride to do so. He could tell he had frightened her greatly and it pleased him immeasurably. He asked her in the most respectful of tones: "My lady, to what purpose may I serve you?" He listened, annoyed, as she explained her reason for summoning him. If it hadn't been so long since his last stretch of freedom, he would have killed her on the spot for her insolence.

That stupid little witch had called him to seek revenge on the human townspeople who had burned her mother at the stake in fear of her magic. In their fear of the unknown, they had damned themselves, and in her need for vengeance, the young maiden had also damned herself.

She had called upon the ancient demon, Daimonikós Thánato, for revenge and had to suffer the consequences. He reveled in his newfound freedom. The unsuspecting human girl knew nothing of what she had unleashed upon the world.

The ancient Greek demon had been much too powerful for the girl to contain, and shortly after completing her request that he destroy her village, he tortured her nearly to death and, days later, finally allowed her to die.

Since he had not been properly sent back to his prison, he was free to wreak havoc on humanity. The blood rained from the sky as he unleashed his army of minions upon the helpless planet of greedy, disgusting human cattle. For thousands of years, he killed mercilessly, never once opposed by one with the power to defeat him. But over the years, the urge to slaughter the human race waned and he began to grow bored with life.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a slight whimpering in the corner of dark alley he was trudging down. It was late and cold on this Saturday night in December. The sound suddenly stopped as he drew near. No fear or trepidation went through him, as he could easily destroy anything that sought to harm him.

Leaning over the nearest garbage can, he came face to face with a human child. She was small, with large frightened eyes and dirty, matted hair. Dirt and grime was smudged on her face and she shivered in her too thin clothing.

Disgusted, Daimonikós leaned back and turned to continue his prowl for the night's victim. He was startled when he felt the young girl slip her hand into his. Looking down, he sneered in disgust. He was startled to see that the girl was focused intently on him. Her eyes seemed much too wise for her young age.

"What are you, Mister?" The girl asked, quietly, never breaking eye contact.

"I am the thing that haunts your darkest dreams. Go back to your mother, girl. I have no use for you." He turned, but she held fast.

"I have no mommy. They didn't want me. They said I was a pest and a nuisance… What is a nuisance, Mister?" She replied.

"It is someone who causes problems. I can see how they would give you that name. I have only just encountered you and you have made quite the nuisance of yourself." He said, harshly. He snatched his hand from hers and began walking.

"I'm sorry, Mister… Before you leave, what are those on your head?" She whispered.

He froze in his tracks. Turning slowly, he leveled her with a glare that would terrify most men. The girl just looked up at him trustingly.

"What things?" He asked sharply.

"The pointy things," she answered.

He was silent for some time before he made his decision.

He grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt and hauled her over his shoulder. She didn't make as much as a squeak all the way to his loft. The demon carried her into his den and threw her down on the couch. Getting in her face, he hissed, "HOW CAN YOU SEE MY HORNS?"

For a moment she looked confused. "Hoe-ins?" She repeated.

"Yes, horns, the things on my head. How can you, a human, SEE them when I am in this form?" He all but yelled at her.

"I just looks and there they is. The pretty black hoe-ins on your head." She answered honestly.

"Would you like to see what goes with the horns, girl?" He sneered.

She nodded rapidly and her eyes widened as she took in his full demon form. She reached out a hand to stroke his blood red skin.

"Can you fly, Mister?" She asked, unafraid.

"Yes, when I wish to." He answered, somewhat daunted by her lack of fear for him.

"Your wings are pretty, Mister." She beamed at him.

He frowned and corrected her. "I am a male. Males are never pretty. Beauty in a male is referred to as handsome, understand?"

"Yes, Mister… Do you have a name, Mister?" She said.

"My name is Daimonikós Thánato." He replied, shortly. "_Poio eínai to ónomá sou, tou anthró__̱__pou?_ What is your name, human?"

"Well Nikos, my name is Dawn Mason-Cullen. I'm four!" She replied, proudly.

"What is that name you called me? That is not my name and you will not use it." He griped.

"Well I can't say Dominos Tanti." She argued, stumbling over the complex name. "I got to call you something."

"Fine, you may call me Nikos, but only among humans. When in the presence other demons, you will refer to me as Árchontas. It means lord or master." He dictated.

"Yes, Árchontas." She said, solemnly. "WAIT, does this mean I get to stay with you!" She asked excitedly.

He hesitated before nodding.

"I would like to find what makes you immune to my glamour. You shouldn't have been able to see my horns." He mumbled to himself.

She smiled innocently and jumped up from the couch. "Okay Archontas, but I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?" She asked.

He looked puzzled for a moment. "Um, what do you eat exactly?" He asked.

The girl thought for a minute. "Well… PIZZA!" She exclaimed.

"And where do you get this pizza?" He asked her.

"From the phone, silly!" she giggled.

Nikos pulled his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans and handed it to her. She took it and went into the kitchen, searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Nikos asked.

"Looking for the phonebook, have you seen it?" She asked him.

"It is in the drawer over there. What do you need it for?" He replied.

"I need the number, duh." She replied absentmindedly as she flipped through the pages. After finding the number, she dialed the pizza place and ordered. She seemed frustrated when they asked her to speak to her parents. Handing the phone to Nikos, she had him repeat her order and confirm the address for delivery.

The pizza arrived and Nikos watched as Dawn consumed it with a look of curiosity.

"Want a piece?" she asked offering him some.

Curious, he took it and ate a piece. Dawn giggled at the surprised look on his face. "You act like you've never had pizza."

"I haven't." He stated bluntly. "I don't require human food to live. It is unnecessary."

"Wow, I don't really know what it feels like to not be hungry." She whispered.

"Well, you will never be hungry so long as you are with me, _Mikrí__̱__ daímonas_." He promised.

"What is _Mikrí__̱_?" She asked.

"_Mikrí__̱__ daímonas_, it means little demon." He replied.

"Oh… do I get to by YOUR little demon?" She mumbled.

"Yes, as long as you wish it, you will be mine." He reassured her.

"Good,… Um, do you have a bathroom?" She asked.

"Yes, It is the third door on the right." He replied.

Dawn ran off to take a shower while Nikos busied himself with cleaning up her mess. A while later Dawn crept hesitantly into the den. She was clad in only a towel.

"Nikos, I don't got no clothes." She said, embarrassed.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Just manifest some."

"Manny… what?" She asked.

"You know, pop them out of thin air." He replied, looking a bit annoyed.

"I can't do that, Nikos." She said.

"Well then we have a problem. Where do you normally get clothes?" He asked.

"From the mall, silly. Can we go there?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I will take you there. We must get some more food as well." Nikos popped them right into the middle of a clothing store.

"NIKOS! You can't do that!" Dawn scolded him.

"Why?" He said.

"Because normal people can't DO that!" she hissed.

"Oh, very well, I will not do it again." He replied, matter of factly.

"Good." She nodded. "Ooooh! That's pretty!" Dawn rushed off to look at clothes with Nikos trailing behind her.

A while later Dawn was headed toward the dressing room with piles of clothes in her arms. She walked into the girls dressing room closely followed by Nikos.

"NO! Nikos, you can't come in here!" Dawn scolded.

"Why?"

"Because this is the GIRL'S dressing room! No boys allowed!" Dawn explained.

Two young women off to the side stared at them with amused expressions.

"That doesn't matter. It isn't safe to go without me. I can't protect you if I'm not there." Nikos said.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, you will be right outside. It's not like you won't notice if someone tries to walk off with me!" Dawn reasoned.

"Fine, but I will be right outside." He grumped.

"Good." Dawn skipped off to try on her clothes. Just as she rounded the corner out of sight, the two women approached Nikos.

"Is she yours?" The first one asked.

"She belongs to me, yes." He answered, curtly.

"She's so cute! How old is she?" She second asked.

"Four." He replied.

"And where is her mother?" The first asked, slyly.

"She is dead." (Or will be soon) He thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The first said, looking pleased.

"Yes, that's so sad." She second added.

"So what are you doing Saturday?" The first asked.

Dawn skipped into the nearest open stall. She took her time trying on all of the many articles of clothing she had picked out. When she finished, she gathered up all of the ones she liked and skipped to the hallway.

"Well, look what I found. A little girl, all alone." A voice sang from behind her, punctuated by stifled laughter.

Dawn whirled around to see two people behind her, a man and a woman.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked, unafraid.

"We are hungry." The woman said, laughing again.

"Okay, what are you?" Dawn asked.

That brought the couple up short. "We are human, what else?" The man answered.

"No you're not. Humans don't have red eyes." Dawn said.

"And how can you _see_ our eyes?" she woman asked.

"Well I look at them mostly." Dawn answered.

"You little twit, I will drain you for that!" The woman snarled, flashing a deadly set of fangs.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." Dawn said.

"And why not? What are you going to do about it?" She woman hissed.

"Well, I will tell on you. My Árchontas wouldn't like it if you hurt me." Dawn replied.

"Yeah, well I'm not afraid of your little friend, girl." She woman said.

"You should be." Dawn said. With that, the couple rushed her. They grabbed her around her waist and tried to drag her into one of the stalls.

"**NIKOS**!" Dawn screamed.

_Nikos heard Dawn scream just as he was attempting to escape the two human females._

_"Sorry, I must attend to Dawn." He tossed over his shoulder as he charged into the dressing room._

_He slid to a halt at the sight of two lowly vampires attempting to kidnap his progeny. Seething, he let out a growl so low human ears couldn't detect it._

_Dawn was the first to freeze._

_"Nikos, get them off me! Let me go you uglies, Árchontas will beat you up!" Dawn threatened._

_Upon laying eyes on Nikos, both of the vampires froze in place._

_"How dare such lowly creatures lay hands on my child! I should nail you to the street to wait for the dawn!" Nikos snarled._

_As quickly as possible, the two vampires released Dawn and set her gently in front of Nikos. Instead of rushing to him for comfort, Dawn stood, insulted._

_"You should never lay hands on your betters! I warned you that you would regret it!" Dawn seethed. For an instant, it seemed as if Dawns hair and eyes flashed red, but it was gone so quickly, Nikos thought he had imagined it._

_Before Nikos could take any action against the vampires, Dawn began to speak in ancient Greek._

_"__Plásmata tou skótous, egó__̱__ katára boreíte na perpatí__̱__sete apó ti__̱__ Gi__̱__ af__̱__tó to xi__̱__méro__̱__ma kai na doúme ti__̱__n telef__̱__taía tou aió__̱__nia katadíki__̱__ sou__ópo__̱__s sas koitázo__̱__ sto moiraío aktínes tou í__̱__liou!_ (Creatures of the darkness, I curse you to walk the Earth this dawn and see the last of your eternal damnation as you stare at the fatal rays of the sun!)" Dawn demanded.

Both of the vampires immediately vanished, and as they did, Dawn collapsed upon the floor. Nikos took her in his arms and gathered her clothes. He paid for them and took her home. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

The next day Nikos, took Dawn back to the mall and tried another attempt at getting her some clothes. It was apparent to him now that the little girl was not human, but a Demon Princess and, though that didn't change much in his eyes, he now understood much of the girls quirks.

Nikos was unprepared, however, to meet a curious young woman at the mall that was at least half demon and seemed to quickly realize exactly who and what Dawn was. The girl did not threaten Dawn, though so Nikos could not see the harm in allowing her contact with his new progeny.


	2. Safrina

Hi, I'm Safrina, and I'm a freak. I'm sixteen and I live in a small apartment with my cat in east Manhattan. I work as a grocery store clerk and I make minimum wage. It's not easy being emancipated and making your own way in the world at sixteen. But I'm not alone. Not really…

Just so you know, I'm Goth. Just putting it out there. It's my thing. Get over it.

I walked into my room after a particularly long and grueling shift at the store to see Doth playing with my cat. Doth and I have been friends for years. When I was younger, I figured that he was my imaginary friend. I didn't realize at the time that my friend was a ten thousand year old demon warlord. But you can't blame me! Looking at him, all you see is a young Goth boy of about 18 with boyish good looks and a deadly charm. It makes me glad that the only other person who can see him ( girl wise) is Kalie, and she is taken, though by Adam or Barrons (or both?) I don't know.

I hadn't seen Doth in a few months and hid missed him. I jumped into his arms and gave him a long hug, much to the silent chagrin of Doth's demon subordinates.

I spent about an hour catching up with Doth and the goings on in the Demon Realm. It startled me to learn that a young demon princess had been kidnapped. Doth, being in good with most circles in the Demon Realm, was able to tell me that the girl was taken from the custody of her older brother, the eldest demon prince and Doth's half brother, Tom. Tom, being the ruler of the Demon Realm, was under a lot of stress and his safety was almost always compromised.

When young princess Dawn was abducted from the care of her familiar Drek, a lower class demon, the entire royal court set out to look for her, but Tom and Drek had disappeared. Doth assumed that Tom had set out to look for her on his own, leaving the Realm in his and Barrons care.

Barrons, always the rebel, had stoutly refused to assume any responsibility for the kingdom and hadn't left the mortal Realm (My house) since.

I could understand that Doth had a lot of responsibilities, but I was disappointed he had waited nearly a month to tell me. But then it dawned on me. I had recently make friends with yet another powerful demon. His name was Nikos and he was nearly as, if not more, ancient as Doth.

I had come across him at a local mall buying young girl's clothes. Knowing demons like I do, I knew better that to ask questions, but I was too tempted by the ancient warrior to keep myself hidden. I approached him and was nearly close enough to touch when he noticed my presence. Swirling around, he grabbed me and dragged me into a nearby dressing room.

"Woah!" I yelled. "Down, boy! I mean you no harm."

"It is not me you would seek to harm." He growled.

"Dude," I huffed, "If I wanted someone else, why would I approach YOU!"

He looked me up and down before deciding that I was no threat. I had to try extremely hard to keep Breed, my very overprotective supernatural boyfriend, from popping in to 'save me'.

I smiled at the demon and assured him that I was only curious. I quickly listed all of the demons I was friends with, only some of which he had heard of. He had just released me when a young girl, of about 5, came skipping out of one of the dressing rooms with a huge mound of clothes.

She skidded to a stop and eyed me and the demon.

"Nikos, is she going to attack me too?" She said.

Before Nikos could answer, I knelt down by her and stuck out my hand. "Of course not, love. Why would I attack a lovely little demon such as you?" I assured her.

Nikos tensed and stared openly at me as the girl took my hand. She eyed me and them took my other hand. "Mice to meet you, Miss. Are you friends with my new daddy, Nikos?"

I shot Nikos a look. "New daddy?" I asked.

The demon quickly explained to me that he had found her in an alley in downtown NY. I was amazed that he decided to take her in. It seemed like such a HUMAN thing to do.

I was quickly pulled from my thoughts by a shocking realization. The young girl that Nikos had found was the Princess! The girl's name was Dawn and she fit the age and description of the missing girl. Feeling that the girl would be safe with Nikos for now, I left and went home.

Walking in the door, I quickly got Doth's attention, for he was deep in conversation with one of his subordinates, and pulled him to the side. I told him about Nikos and Dawn. He was shocked and quickly jumped to the conclusion that Nikos had abducted her.

I was reluctant to believe that, as Nikos seemed to me trustworthy and Dawn had given him her heart already. Also, the timing was off. Nikos had only had Dawn for a few days and it had been nearly a month since she disappeared. That was a long time during which Dawn's whereabouts were unknown.

This was a problem for later, however. The most important thing at that moment was to find Tom and get him back to the castle and on the Demon Realm Throne. The longer he was out, thinking irrationally, the greater the chance that he would be killed or do something stupid.

I called Breed from the Nether Realm, a realm for members of the Select Breed. Breed was the ruler of his Realm and had been for several hundred millenniums. His long lithe body stretched over nine feet tall when in his Select form. He had snake-like eyes and long incisors that tapered to deadly points in his mouth. He did his best to hide his long black forked tongue while in the prescience of demons.

The Select Breed and the Demon hierarchy had been at war since the beginning, but much like with the vampires and werewolves, they call a temporary truce while on my property. Come in peace or leave in pieces, to borrow a phrase.

Breed appeared almost instantly within the room, stepping silently from the swirling green portal. The last effects of his Select Realm magic faded and I rushed to embrace him. The demons in the room all instinctively crouched around me defensively and hissed a warning.

I looked around angrily at the band of demons before stepping around them to hug Breed. I kissed him lightly on the lips before filling him in on the situation. The breed species had a special ability I call selective sight. They can close their eyes and, with just the name of a person, find anyone's location.

Much like demons, breed can only teleport to an unknown location if summoned, but unlike demons, breed can walk the human Realm without royal permission. Breed, of course wouldn't care either way, but there are thousands of lower castes of breed that are not of the royal house. All breed, from the highest to the lowest of blood can walk freely on earth.

Demons, however, could only walk freely when members of the royal family by blood. Any low class demon on the other side had a royal class demon with them somewhere. Doth was a prince, so he and Barrons had no problem with popping in and out. It was also handy that I was able to, like Breed, sense the connections between a demon prince and his summoned subordinates.

Every demon emits his own unique magical frequency and very few humans with sight could see it. Kalie, for example can't see the link between Barrons and his subordinates. Did I mention that I'm not human? Oops. I am a supe of the royal line in two ways, but we will talk about that later.

My sight was the reason I wasn't surprised when Breed suddenly launched himself across the room to land on one of Doth's lower class demons. You see, demons can't see demon frequencies, only those of other species, but Breed can see them all. It just happened that the frequency of this demon had a slightly bluish tinge as opposed to Doth's royal purple.

I easily recognized the frequency because I had seen it often over the years. Breed, however, didn't recognize it and was currently attempting to sever the demons head with his bare hands. Though the thought mad me smile evilly inside, I tramped down the urge and caught Breed by his shoulder.

He froze the instant I touched his skin, fangs bared and a menacing growl aimed at the young demon. I sighed. The demon signature perfectly matched my half brother Mason. I had seen so many of his thralls, hired thugs or paid body guards not loyal to the family, that I had noticed it the instant I walked in the door.

I was slightly embarrassed that I had let myself get distracted by Dawn's appearance. I pulled Breed off of the thrall and knelt by his side. "Why did he send you to watch Doth?" I asked.

He immediately looked into my eyes and opened his mouth to answer. Since I shared blood with Mason, he was compelled to answer any question I asked truthfully.

"I was sent to watch you, not him. The master said you are coming upon the age of your ascention and I must notify him as the change progresses."

I released him and pushed my way through the subordinates who had rushed to the aid of the thrall, not knowing of his treachery. I sighed as I collapsed on my bed and tried to block out all of the questions shooting at me.

In case any of you are lost, I am adopted. My biological parents are a strange, unheard-of mix. My father, the worthless bastard was a royal class breed with the sight and my mother was the queen of the demon realm. Demons aren't big on monogamy or faithful marriages, so technically, if I wanted to rule the demon realm after I ascended, I could. Even though I was 'tainted' with Breed blood, the demons are a matriarchy and Tom is only ruler because Diana and Brian, the queen and king of the demon realm (Who were killed when Dawn was abducted) had only boys and an eight year old girl. Because I am female, I am automatically of purer blood and of higher importance than any male because demon females are rare.

For every hundred male demons, one female demon is born. My half brothers Doth, Tom, Barrons, Damon, Ross, Brian Jr, Quinn, Tony, Cory, Mark, Brandon, Scott, John, Issac, Xander, Alex, Auberon, Eros, Hawk, Cody, Stefen, Matt, and the twins Harry and Drake are all overprotective of me.

I know what you're thinking. 'Oh my god! You have twenty-four brothers!' I know. But think, when you live for several thousand years, you have plenty of time for 'family making'. It was just about a year ago that I found out I was adopted. I had been spending nearly every second of my time with my demon half brother, who didn't know who I was either.

I was EXTREMELY surprised when I was accidentally transported into the demon realm with him one time. I was immediately surrounded by at least two dozen large, dark, powerful demon warriors.

I'm sure all of my half brothers were surprised to see a half demon little girl (to them) clutching the second oldest prince of the Realm. I didn't know that they had been looking for him for just under twenty years. Who know what he was doing before we met.

But that's a story for another book. I will do my best to keep on subject.

I was pulled from my reverie by the thrall.

He came up to me and insisted that I had to evacuate to a safe house in Manhattan so that my brothers could protect me. After a LOT of arguing, I loaded up with Breed and the few of my friends who were taking human means of transportation to Manhattan.

We settled into the large house that was hidden behind several larger industrial buildings and reachable through several guarded alleyways. I was set up with a human job nearby and was on my way home from my first day of work when all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

The entirety of this story is now available in print or via ebook format through Amazon. Go to the Amazon website and search my name: Tracee Dawn Prescott to buy the complete book.

Thank you so much for reading and commenting on my work while it was in progress.

Sincerely,

Dawn Mason-Cullen  
xoxo  
xoxo


End file.
